A wind turbine has been known which has a nacelle supporting a wind turbine rotor and is configured to make the nacelle yaw-rotate to follow a wind direction.
For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses a wind turbine with a nacelle, configured to rotate the nacelle to follow a wind direction detected by an anemoscope.